Bombina orientalis
by NuezYDulce
Summary: La vida de un sirviente es mucho más entretenida de lo que se puede llegar a pensar. Y más si a la receta agregas un poco de variedad. Este fic pertenece al Reto Multitemático de 5 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. La serpiente devoradora

***Bombina orientalis**

 **Capítulo I: La víbora devoradora.**

Ninguno de los personajes que pueden mencionarse aquí me pertenece, excepto por la víbora. Los demás personajes son parte del elenco de Inuyasha y son obra de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Había pasado mucho desde que decidió seguir a ese demonio tan poderoso. Muchas lunas, muchos soles.

Vida nómada. Un poblado o un bosque, el cielo alguna vez. Su nombre no era recordado ni causaba eco como el de su amo.

Pero tenía sus ventajas.

Era bajito, sí. Verde, era obvio. Débil, por supuesto. Y al parecer pocos lo encontraban atractivo. Pero nunca recibía reclamos de las demonios que se aventuraban con él; tampoco lo buscarían, era parte de sus pasados y ellas parte de el de él.

Un pasado que muchos dudarían que existiera. Y que no le interesaba comprobar, o siquiera presumir.

Era sabio. Sabio y habilidoso.

Sentía una idolatría por su amo que muchos juraban llegaba al interés amoroso. No le importaba eso, él sólo quería servir a un ser tan poderoso como lo era Sesshomaru. Y esperar, quizá, contagiarse de un poco de grandeza.

En su vida de mil caminos todo romance era pasajero. Todos menos uno: Una demonio víbora que la primera vez que se vieron, intentó engullirlo.

Era una de esas ocasiones en la que su amo se iba sin darle aviso y lo dejaba esperando solo. La niña de la que alguna vez fue niñero, ya era toda una señorita próxima a casarse. Ah-Uhn descansaba lejos porque Jaken había decidido ir en búsqueda de algo que lo dotara de un poco de reconocimiento, algo que lo hiciera útil ante la mirada dorada de su amo.

Pero fue una presa fácil. Pronto fue enredado entre las curvas sensuales de aquella hembra de escamas blancas y ojos violetas, perdiendo de a poco la respiración. Cuando sentía que se iría de forma definitiva del mundo, la tortura cesó. Sorprendido buscó el rostro de quien aún lo apresaba y se topó con el sonrojo de la bruja que casi lo mataba. Al parecer, ella sí lo consideró atractivo.

La relación se dio de forma casi instantánea. Juntos se sentían especiales, comprendidos. Jaken entendió lo que era el amor a su lado. Pero ambos debían seguir diferentes caminos, él no podía asentarse y olvidar su lealtad. Era deshonroso y así, no podía sentirse digno de la compañía de su amada de lengua bífida.

La última vez que la vio físicamente, ambos se regalaron una melosa y apasionante noche de despedida. Jurando no olvidarse. Contrario a lo que Jaken pudo pensar, su amante y amiga no lo retuvo; entendía sus razones y las respetaba.

En realidad, lo admiraba por seguir así su ideal. Estaba orgullosa.

Desde esa noche la veía en sueños, aun con los ojos abiertos.

Era admirado por dos personas: Rin, y la mujer que se adueñó de su verde corazón. Las dos personas que más le importaban.

Las únicas que le importaban.

Y quién sabe. Volverse a encontrar con ella, no era imposible.

* * *

Palabras: 466 sin contar título, notas de autor y disclaimer.

Prompt del día: **Romance.**

Bombina Orientalis: Como soy pésima poniendo títulos, decidí poner el nombre científico de un sapito llamado popularmente "Sapo vientre de fuego". Viven en varios países orientales y son una mascota muy común. Como a mí Jaken me recuerda a un sapo, decidí ponerle así al fic.

Lo siento si este pequeño fic resulta estar muy loco o les parece raro. Me parecía que el pequeño sapo se merecía algo estelar.

¿Merece un review?


	2. Vacío

**Bombina orientalis**

 **Capítulo II: Vacío.**

Ninguno de los personajes que pueden mencionarse aquí me pertenece, son obra de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

Estaba pasando… Sus ojos no se podían apartar de aquella escena pero se negaba a creerlo.

El cuerpo no le respondía. No había veneno o heridas lo suficientemente graves como para que no pudiera moverse. Simplemente su cerebro había dejado de trabajar.

Su amo estaba muerto.

Había acabado con aquel enemigo, pero el daño recibido lo había dejado en malas condiciones. Duró unas cuantas horas más.

No lo entendía. Sesshomaru nunca se quejó ni manifestó algún malestar. Lo único extraño quizá, era el viento furioso que parecía querer envolverse alrededor de su amo y las frecuentes miradas indiferentes que este le dirigía al cielo.

Sus enormes ojos amarillos estaban inundados por las lágrimas. Aún muerto expresaba dignidad y grandeza: Quedó sentado sobre una roca, recargado sobre un árbol y erguido. Parecía dormir.

Pero Jaken sabía que no iba a despertar.

Ya no le quedaba nada. El sentido de su vida se había ido, lejos. Ahora no era más que un demonio de baja categoría vagando en un mundo que cada vez parecía más cambiante y agresivo.

No quería vivir lo que venía. Ya no le quedaba nadie, ni siquiera alguien mínimamente importante. Todos se habían ido.

Se dejó caer en el suelo frente a los pies de Sesshomaru. Las piernas le temblaban demasiado como para mantenerlo en pie.

¿Por qué no lo habían herido de muerte a él también?

* * *

Palabras: 229

Prompt: Drama

Gracias por leer.

En especial quiero agradecer a HasuLess y a mi Capitana, Morgan por dejarme sus bellos reviews. Me alegra saber que no soy la única loca que quiere a Jaken, espero disfruten este capítulo también.

También agradezco a Yumi, que siempre me da ánimos y me ayuda con algunas dudas. Yo sé que algún día caerás y leerás esto (?).

Nos leemos mañana.

Sus reviews me alegran y enriquecen.


	3. La baratija más querida

**Bombina orientalis**

 **Capítulo III: La baratija más querida.**

Ninguno de los personajes que pueden mencionarse aquí me pertenece, son obra de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

Un jodido kimono. Eso era todo lo que pedía.

No entendía cómo su amo lograba obtener telas, ropa y regalos para darle a Rin. Cuando Jaken intentaba acercarse a algún mercader, este terminaba huyendo espantado o bien, intentando molerlo a golpes.

Claro, Sesshomaru no se movía entre humanos, sino con demonios, pero él no gozaba de esos privilegios. Normalmente se quedaba al margen, al lado de la magnífica presencia del demonio de cabello blanco. Su amo prefería ser él mismo quien buscara los regalos y a veces iba con él.

Pero ahora Jaken quería agregar un regalo más al pequeño envoltorio que estaba destinado a la, cada vez menos pequeña, castaña. Y haría lo posible por obtenerlo.

Primero intentó acercarse a un mercado. Mala idea, casi sale linchado. De no haber sido porque su color le ayudó a camuflarse, no la hubiera contado.

Luego, buscó por los caminos mercaderes que ofrecieran sus productos sin un lugar fijo. La cara de susto que la mujer gorda hizo cuando lo vio, lo hizo dudar de su humanidad; esa mujer era fea, más fea que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto. Las horrendas lonjas temblaron al verlo, recogió sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo. Por un milagro no causó un terremoto en su huida.

Al final, después de casi dos días de intentos fallidos. Recordó una técnica eficaz. No entendía como no se le había ocurrido antes, quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza por su estupidez.

En realidad, sí se dio el golpe. Pero no fue apropósito. Iba caminando muy cerca del barranco y gracias a su falta de habilidad resbaló y dio vueltas cuesta abajo, hasta terminar con la cabeza enterrada en el poco pasto que crecía ahí. Cuando logró salir de ahí, probablemente gracias a la agitada de la caída, recordó que usando un disfraz de anciano podía mezclarse entre la plebe humana.

Pero su decepción iba creciendo cuando notó que para él no había forma de conseguir algo decente para Rin. Lo mejor que pudo encontrar fue un kimono, nuevo, sí, pero de una tela que no era la más lujosa ni hermosa. Resignado tomó la prenda y apresuró el paso al punto donde suponía su amo pasaría a recogerlo.

Tardó más de lo planeado. Tuvo que subir el barranco prácticamente con los dientes. Maldijo a todo lo que pudo cuando se dio cuenta de que había un camino para subir no muy lejos de donde estaba.

El día de la entrega llegó. No dijo que el kimono feo era un detalle suyo, pero le pareció obvio debido a los refinados gustos de su amo.

Rin al ver el kimono corrió con los ojos llenos de ilusión a abrazar a su niñero, casi asfixiándolo y provocando que los ojos amarillos salieran aún más de ese raro rostro. Hizo cara de desentendido en cuanto jovencita lo soltó. Rin le respondió con una risita y una tierna sonrisa.

Un millón de golpes valían esa sonrisa.

* * *

Palabras: 496 (por poco no lo logro)

Prompt: Humor.

Y… Soy pésima con este género. Espero les haya gustado al menos un poquitín.

Muchas gracias, HasuLess por seguir esta lectura. Espero no romper tu corazón muy seguido y que te agrade este capítulo.

Si no saben cómo dejar un lindo review, no se preocupen. Antes de agregar a favoritos e irse pueden revisar el link a la guía "Cómo alimentar al ficker hambriento" proporcionada por el foro ¡Siéntate! que se encuentra en mi perfil.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Un rostro añorado

**Bombina orientalis**

 **Capítulo IV: Un rostro añorado.**

Ninguno de los personajes que pueden mencionarse aquí me pertenece, son obra de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Corrió hasta encontrar un tronco viejo y caído. Su estatura era baja pero aún con eso requirió ponerse a gatas para entrar y refugiarse. Con toda la adrenalina que traía corriéndole por el cuerpo no sintió el dolor de las cortadas que tal proeza le provocó.

La oscuridad nocturna y sus sonidos eran sólo un ingrediente más para ponerle los nervios de punta. Hacía tiempo de la muerte de su amo. Y en alguna ocasión en su nueva vida errante, pisó algo que no debía: Los restos malolientes del hechizo de alguna bruja.

Desde entonces "eso" no lo dejaba ni un segundo en paz. Primero comenzó como alaridos dentro de su cabeza y pequeños accidentes que no le parecían demasiado extraños. Pero con el paso de los días las escenas dejaron de ser cómicas y se convirtieron en aterradoras.

Alucinaciones de sangre y cadáveres.

Todos aquellos que fueron importantes en su vida eran protagonistas de una pasarela horrenda y grotesca que cada noche iba a montar escenario en donde Jaken se encontrara. No importaba a donde fuera.

El sonido de unas hojas destrozadas lo hizo deshacer la posición fetal en la que se encontraba. Se estaba acercando, no había ningún refugio.

Pasó saliva y se armó de valor para salir a enfrentar al ente que lo acosaba. Pelearía. Tenía consigo el báculo de dos cabezas, nunca lo dejaría; y aunque sabía que su fin se acercaba, quería morir con honor.

En cuanto salió del tronco toda su determinación se convirtió en sudor. Ahí estaba, la mujer que vio morir de anciana, rodeada por sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos. Con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta cuando su aliento había desaparecido… Sí, era ella, pero en su forma de chiquilla, con su kimono a cuadros naranjas y amarillos.

Acercándose lentamente a él. Con una sonrisa que de a poco se iba volviendo maniaca, desfigurando su rostro.

—Señor Jaken—. La voz dulce sonaba oscura al mismo tiempo. La risa divertida provocaba un destello maligno en los ojos sin brillo de la supuesta humana.

—Ella no…—. El frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, impidiéndole incluso respirar a un ritmo decente.

No podía hacer nada. La muerte no era lo que lo asustaba, sino el rostro que acabaría con él. Le repugnaba, por eso la única reacción de su cuerpo fue un vómito descontrolado.

Contrario a lo que pensó, todo fue rápido y sin dolor físico. Ensangrentado como estaba podía enfocar aun la mirada que había robado aquel fantasma. Una lágrima le recorrió el rostro cada vez más helado, menos vivo.

El dolor que llevaba en el alma nunca se iría.

* * *

Palabras: 439.

Prompt: **Terror**

Soy horrible con estos géneros. Por eso es que me aventuré a este reto, esperando que me sirviera un poco de práctica.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

HasuLess por acompañarme en esta lectura.

Mi Capitana, que sé que en algún momento vendrás a leerme. Estás luchando contra los deberes universitarios, pero sé que pronto ganarás la batalla.

Yumi porque igual, sé que me leerás algún día. Y sino, igual me das mucho apoyo tanto dentro como fuera del fandom.

LunaAzul26 por regalarme un par de reviews y hacerme saber lo que pensaba.

Un review me puede alegrar el día como o tienen idea.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Lealtad

**Bombina orientalis**

 **Capítulo V: Lealtad.**

Ninguno de los personajes que pueden mencionarse aquí me pertenece, son obra de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

¿En dónde está tu amo, Jaken?

No lo sabes. No lo has visto en semanas y a pesar de eso sabes que pronto regresará. Pero tienes una punzada extraña en el pecho. Algo te dice que corras, muy lejos.

¿Sigues ahí por tu lealtad? Porque a tu amo ya no le eres útil.

No habla, pero su mirada basta para que lo entiendas. De hecho, más que harto es obvio que has encendido la ira dentro de esos ojos dorados.

No puedes apelar más a su piedad. Ya has utilizado ese recurso demasiadas veces.

Puedes sentir su presencia a una distancia cada vez más pequeña. Tantos años no han sido en vano. ¿Aun tienes esperanza? No es más que un engaño. Si insistes en no moverte de tu sitio el final será más rápido.

Aunque, quién sabe. Si huyes podría tanto ignorarte como buscarte.

Prefieres aguantar.

Ha llegado frente a ti. Y aun guardas la ilusión de que todo esté dentro de tu cabeza.

Lo ves levantar la mano derecha mientras te observa sin inmutarse.

Ahora descubrirás si es sólo un producto de tu imaginación, igual que aquél día en que soñaste que matabas a Rin a sangre fría.

* * *

Palabras: 199

Prompt: **Suspense**.

Este género es el que más se me ha complicado ahora. Espero no haberla regado.

Con este capítulo pongo fin a esta locura. No olviden pasarse al foro ¡Siéntate! (link en mi perfil).

Como siempre le agradezco a HasuLess por compartir con compartir conmigo lo que piensa. A Yumi por apoyarme y darme animo. Y a Jazmín L por unirse a la lectura.

Espero verlas a todas, incluida a mi Capitana, en otros fics.

Gracias por leer. Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz.


End file.
